Wendy O. Koopa
Wendy O. Koopa (known as Kootie Pie Koopa in the cartoons) is one of the Koopalings, a clan of seven siblings1 that act as leaders of the Koopa Troop under Bowser (originally considered his children). She is the only female of the group and was named after famous musician Wendy O. Williams, lead singer of the punk band the Plasmatics. Role in the series Personality Wendy is shown to be very desiring of wealth and prestige; her being the one of two Koopalings in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga to drop 102 coins instead of 99 may be a reference to her greed. The comics and to some extent the DiC cartoons typically portray her as a spoiled brat, and she even thinks of herself as Bowser's favorite child. She does whatever she can to impress her father and likes to be congratulated for her bad deeds. Her personality in the cartoons highlights these traits further, and she is shown to have a very short temper over little things and can be violent when provoked. This latter trait is further confirmed in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, though she isn't portrayed as spoiled. After being hit by debris coming from a rock broken by mistake by Roy when fighting the Mario brothers and Paper Mario, she gets angry at Roy and fights him instead of the brothers and Paper Mario12. The English in-game text in Super Mario World implies she spends her time in her castle singing. In the PC version of Mario is Missing!, Wendy acts exceedingly girlish, perhaps in a mocking manner. It is stated in her bio on the Japanese New Super Mario Bros. Wii website that she is a "strong-minded, intrusive tomboy"13. The tomboyish traits are reconfirmed in the bio from the Encyclopedia Super Mario Bros., with the Official Nintendo Power guide to Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 claiming that Wendy's tomboyish traits are because of her need to adapt to the fact that she's the only female among the Koopalings.[citation needed] New Super Mario Bros. U implies that she is somewhat giddy, although obviously not to the same extent as Iggy, due to her reaction when encountering Mario. Also, she is shown to be somewhat surly in the Nintendo Club comic "Super Mario: Erholung? Nein, danke!" and is also implied in the same comic to love disco dances. She seems to love water, as she is fought in regions that deal with water in Super Mario Bros. 3 and New Super Mario Bros. Wii, and both New Super Mario Bros. Wii and New Super Mario Bros. 2 has Wendy utilizing underwater combat when fighting Mario. Her event in Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games is the 100m Freestyle, which also shows her love of water, and that she's an experienced swimmer. The Super Mario Bros. 3 manual also implies that Wendy is concise, thoughtful and studious regarding threats she hasn't encountered before, in this case Mario. In Volume 42 of Super Mario-Kun, Wendy has an apparent affection for Mario and uses her rings to keep him captive. In Paper Mario: Color Splash, a milder affection is shown as after being beaten she consoles herself of having lost to Mario, that she states being kind of cute, concluding with a titter after having said that. Her trophy information in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U states that she has a rivalry with Peach and Daisy, which was further supported by dialogue from Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympics for the Wii U. However, Wendy and Daisy have never been seen interacting in past games at all, and had only both appeared together in Mario Kart 8 and Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games. Her trophy and Boxing Ring titles also state that she is bold, bossy, and big-headed. In the adventure book story "Koopa Caper", Wendy is depicted as being treacherous, although her actions in the game itself as well as Japanese promotional materials conflict with this, depicting her as being fanatically devoted to Bowser and his cause. In the Wii U and the 3DS versions of Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympics, Wendy was depicted as being arrogant regarding her skills, and also somewhat respectful regarding her opponents. However, she also makes clear that she doesn't like losing and that, while she will accept a loss, she expects a rematch in return. She demonstrated similar behavior when defeated in Paper Jam, where she says they'll fight again for the "third, fourth, fifth time". She also, at least in the Wii U version, considered her a sassy heroine, and was quick to claim that Peach and Daisy didn't count as such. She also implied that Larry left her a seat and that she hates having to see an empty seat at the stadium when she's competing, even if that seat was her own (and she also indicated that she hated it if Larry reserved her a seat since it implied the possibility that she might lose). Relationships Category:Villains Category:Females